castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Blacksmith
= Things to Do = * If anyone can figure out what the Green Emerald Shards (1 and 2) are, please add them to the appropriate category under "All Equipment". If you know what they are, but don't know how to edit the wiki, please let us know so we can add it. : I can confirm that Green Emerald Shard 2 is an Amulet. --SHARKY 09:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : = Discuss! = What's the Gildamesh Charm and How do I get it? --Didact69 07:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm now told if you kill Gilgamesh all by yourself you get the above and maybe some other stuff.. will test and confirm...--Didact69 10:05, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Gauntlet/Glove needs to be added. --Didact69 14:05, November 12, 2009 (UTC) : Done, and all equipment listed under a monster name can be gotten from said monster. Sorry this took so long to add, I have a life sometimes ;p. Vincent The Frugal 04:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Not sure how this needs to be input just yet, dumping the data I have for now. Atlantean Mace 6 Attack 3 Defense Atlantean Spear 7 Attack 7 Defense Atlantean Sword 7 Attack 3 Defense Atlantean Helm 4 Attack 5 Defense Atlantean Gauntlet 4 Attack 4 Defense Spartan Helm 1 Attack 1 Defense Spartan Shield 0 Attack 2 Defense Sword of the Sea 5 Attack 4 Defense Spartan Spear 2 Attack 0 Defense Demonic Mask 6 Attack 5 Defense --Rholliday 03:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Berserker Axe V Blade of Vengeance The Berserker Axe is 'slightly'' better than the blade of vengeance for defending. When defending, the game uses only 70% of the items attack value, and 100% of it's defense value to determine it's Battle Power.'' Berserker axe: 20/13 20 * .7 = 14 14 + 13 = 27 Battle Power Blade of Vengeance: 17/15 17 * .7 = 11.9 11.9 + 15 = 26.9 27 - 26.9 = Berserker Axe is better for defending. Vincent The Frugal 23:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) How to Equip? sorry newbie here. how do i equip weapons for my general? i just have weaker weapons equipped and i wanted to change them by 115.147.202.56 17:05, December 30, 2009) : You can't manually select which equipment that you use. The game automatically picks the best equipment you have available. Which weapons is the game picking for you, and which ones do you think it should be equipping? [[User:Vincent The Frugal|Vincent The Frugal] 17:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Added Best Invasion Items Since there is a Best Duel Items section, I decided to add a Best Invasion Items sections also. Hopefully that is alright. Also edited the Dueling Items to put in the Atlantean Forcefield as the best Magic defense item. : Personally, I think this is a little confusing and redundant. Since all of the best invasion items are the best dueling weapons anyways. Maybe it should just say "Best Items"? That way it would cover both dueling and invading. --SHARKY 09:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I understand the "confusion" part (I'm thinking of remaking it into a table or something) but its not redundant because the items for invasion and dueling are not exactly the same at all. Invasion uses your Heroes/Generals for ever 5 army, a unit, an item, and a magic. So you wouldn't necessarily want/need items like the Berserker Axe, Holy Plate, or Death Touch Gauntlet in an Invasion. Instead, if possible, you would want to have a L4 Mephistopheles equipped and aim for 541 Cronus, 539x Helm of Dragon Power since it is the best items in the game that you can get more then one (you don't need 541 since you have the Sword of Redemption and Moonfall Amulet as better items) and 541 Altantean Forcefield for magic. I was thinking of maybe making different Best Items for Invasion based on Buyable, Summoned Items, etc but haven't decided yet.--R e t s a m 06:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :* I agree with Retsam, we should add a invading section as well. But if we do that, I think we should not post that info on this page. We should instead add it to the Invading page instead (and add the best dueling equipment to the Dueling page), and just give a link to those pages on the Blacksmith page. Then we could add the best magic to those lists as well and have it make sense, as well as adding the best Heroes for each situation. :* For the Invading page set up, you should probably do "1 Sword of Redemption, 1 (whatever comes next, and so on), and Helms of Dragon power for the rest of your army. I wouldn't be specific on the number of the best farm-able pieces of equipment/magic because of the generals that increase your army size. :* I wish you the best of luck when doing this. Just don't go crazy making too many lists for just buyable, summoned items, etc. That has the potential to become nightmare-ish if you try to account for every play style and buying option.Vincent The Frugal 20:32, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::* Funny, i was just in mid-edit when Vincent beat me to it. I was pretty much going to say the same thing. That this info should be on the invading and dueling pages. Also, isn't the max number of untis at 501 and not 541? And wouldn't for magic you also want 1 Tempest Storm, 1 Lightning Storm, and the rest Altantean Forcefields? --SHARKY 20:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :* You can increase the max to 541 if you have Mephistopheles or whatever his name is equipped as your active general. There are a couple other generals that can increase the number to be higher than 501 as well. :* Also, about the magic... The Altantean Forcefield (AF) is better than the Lightning Storm when you're attacking or defending, so forget about that ever making in onto the list ;p. When attacking, you would want 1 Tempest Storm, and the rest to be AFs. When defending, you would want all your magic to be AFs. Vincent The Frugal 22:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Better Table A better Table would be great, I mean by that adding Total Attack and Total Defence, it would be better (as the Genesis Sword appears to be worse than Excalibur in attack, but in fact no) I can do it (but not before 1-2 days since here, I think), but if somebody want to... =3 But I'd like to know if it has to be done, if it's not useless. Kyav 20:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *Hey, if you want to, go right ahead. But if you do, be sure to lable it as "Battle Power when Attacking" and "Battle Power when Defending" (because that's how people know it on the official forums). It would definitely be useful and convienant for everyone if we had that info on this page. Vincent The Frugal 21:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) **Just a little question...how to make possible the choice to rearrange the table by the sort of the new column (battle power when attacking and defending) ? (like for the regular attack, defence and the name) ? (Once I get the answer, I'll do it) Kyav 16:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ***Taken from the top of the "All Weapons" table: "|style="text-align: center;" width="90%" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="1" border="1" class="sortable" !width="20%"| Name !width="5%"| Attack !width="5%"| Defense !class="unsortable"| Acquired !width="25%" class="unsortable"| Special Note" ***Putting "class="sortable" at the top makes the entire table rearrange-able. If you want to make it so that some columns are not rearrange-able... if you look at the "Acquired" or "Special Note" parts of the code above, you'll see that they both have class="unsortable" in their lines. Adding this will make it so that those columns are not rearrange-able. ***I know the response was a little code heavy, and I don't know enough about wiki-code to explain it to others very well. If you don't understand what I was trying to say, let me know and I'll try explaining it in a different way. Vincent The Frugal 20:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ****Hm ok, I think I understand, I'll try it :D (hoping that it'll work...) Kyav 20:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ****It works \o/ Thanks, but as I'm tired, I'll make the rest tomorrow I think (but I've done the hardest part T_T) Kyav 21:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ***** If you use Microsoft Excel, you may want to try this tool (or one of these). Just copy the table in WYSIWYG edit mode to Excel, add columns with formulas, and use the tool to generate wiki code for new table. Hanzou-sama 21:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ****** Hum, it was a good idea, but I used a quick little program on my calculator. It works well, and helped me a lot to make the table (which is over now). But thanks anyway. Kyav 14:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) New data is added, but old data does not appear to be corrected I've been noticing that, for instance, old data about alchemy recipes and equipment that have changed or been made obsolete are still in the table. I also don't think that the table is very complete about where you can find some of the equipment. This is mainly because people come in and add new data about new equipment and recipes but aren't fixing or adding to data about old equipment and recipes. The data also does not match data from other parts of the Wiki. (For instance, in the Alchemy section it states that certain recipes and gifts no longer exist, but they are still in the table here.) I'd try to fix it myself, but I don't have the time, but these are extremely common questions that people want to answer and incorrect or incomplete answers will cause them to distrust this Wiki and go elsewhere for answers. Manekoneko 07:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) * Well, what you mentioned has been a problem for a long time. There are several reasons for this. * First is, the wiki is not like a database; information is presented in a way suitable for average people to read, not in a well structured way that relates all relevant information together. When something changes, someone have to find every places that the change affects and fix them, and people may forget 1 or 2 places 'cause there is nothing show explicitly where needs fixing. It requires a lot of efforts to maintain consistency throughout the wiki. * Secondly, the game keep changing constantly, thus the wiki needs constant updates; not to mention old information might be not completed yet. But we are kind of short on editors here. Also, some information, for instance uncommon loot drop of a monster, are not shown anywhere in the game or application page except when you collect rewards. Those information have to be collected by many players to be complete. So what we need actually is more people come and write something they know, they have more to give than they think. * So, this might lead to people distrust this wiki, you say. It can't be help. This wiki is a wiki, it is not supposed to be correct all the time. Wikipedia states that Wikipedia itself is not a trustful source, and should never be used as citation for information. Even professional encyclopedia can't be true forever, really, if new research points out something is not like we thought it is for example. It relies on people to make it better. Any reader can fix whatever he find need fixing. If someone think the wiki is not correct and decide to distrust it, I hope he/she can find it somewhere else, but it seems wiki is not a place for him/her. : Hanzou-sama 08:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Split page The Blacksmith page is really big now, biggest page in the wiki I guess. Should we move the equipment comparison tables to a new page, to reduce page load and (maybe) make both pages easier to read? Hanzou-sama 18:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *Ugh... so many, many worthless items... *At the rate that they add these things, we might as well break down the blacksmith page completely. Give Each main section on this page, it's own page. Blacksmith Shop Equipment, Demi-Equipment, Favor Equipment, etc. Even the small sections like Quest equipment should probably get their own pages. While they're small now, it'll be good in the future if/when they add new items for them. *And if we do this... that means that every item in the comparison tables is going to need a link to the appropriate page. So.... yeah, it should be done, but it's going to be a lot of fun, I can garentee ;p. Vincent The Frugal 20:57, March 23, 2010 (UTC) **Ah that sure will be fun =). This really needs more discussion I think. Demi equipments might go to Demi-Powers page, or not? A problem is currently Alchemy and Alchemy Recipes pages have pretty much the same (if not more) information about Alchemy-related Equipments, so it's kind of redundant if we make another page for those. Gosh, everything is going to get messed up. Almost forgot, the most interesting part will be saved until the end: re-linking all items' link across the wiki ;-) --Hanzou-sama 19:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ***Good points. For the demi-equipment, all of that is pretty much handled by the demi-powers page, except for the equipment. The problem with the demi-rewards chart is that it's not really good for displaying the pictures of the items. We should probably add 5 more tables to the demi-power page, and list each reward for each demi-power (complete with picture). Where the current demi-rewards table is, we should reliable it to "All Demi-Rewards" and we shouldn't have to edit that one at all. ***As for the Alchemy stuff, we can probably just link to the existing Alchemy Recipes page and that'll be good enough. ****You'd also need to add in Attack/Defense info for ingredients. Currently, that info is only listed on this page, if at all. Mysterila 16:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ***You know what else we should do while we're making these changes? You know how if you click a picture, you are taken to that pictures page, instead of an info page? Like if you click on a picture of Celesta, it will take you to her picture page, instead of her Hero page. We should probably put redirects on all the major pictures (that people would click on, trying to reach an article). So we would have to do this for all the Generals, Demi-Powers, monsters, and probably a whole bunch of other stuff too... Vincent The Frugal 21:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ****Yeah, I was thinking about simply moving demi equipments tables to the end of demi power page. ****For the alchemy equipments, it might not be that simple. The Alchemy page doesn't have info about gift items as equipments, just lists them. Also, personally I feel that the current presentation of the page is hard to read and makes the page look too long (though it's not that big). I don't mean it's hard to see the text or understand them, just unable to find needed info at a glance and easy to get lost along the way. Should be restructured. ****Monster equipments may have their own page. Battle points equipments can go to battle rank page, or stay (because they are still bought at Blacksmith). *****Leave all the buyable equipment on the Blacksmith page and link back here from Battle Points. Mysterila 16:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ****In the end, Blacksmith page will keep buyable equipments and comparison tables as a list of all items. *****Agreed. Scrap my previous comment here. Lol. Mysterila 17:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ****As for images link, it's been done in some pages, like Heroes (link to respective hero) and Heroes Gallery (link disabled). I know people tend to click on pictures and big things, so it's a good idea to change the link on all of them. The only thing that bugs me a little is it will be a bit troublesome to get to the image's page when I really want to. But I can't find an alternative way to satisfy both. --Hanzou-sama 17:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ****Can someone add a table for boots I know there are only two or three available right now but it would be helpful, plus I'm sure there are more to come. I would attempt to do it but do not want to mess anything up. 08:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *****Response: The boots are there in the blacksmith page. The current three are located under each corresponding monster loot tables. For example, the loot for azeron shows the boots in that table. The boots for vermilion are show in that monster loot table, etc. The only grouping of boots is in the best equipment section where all three are in order per stat rating. ******HellslayerKnight 08:57, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Nightcraft Gauntlets Nightcraft Gauntlets Bonus: +1% crit when Scourge is equipped9 Attack 14 Defense Bold and Italicized Links I've noticed that on this page and a couple other ones on the wiki, there's some links that are bold and/or italicized. What's the significance of these specialized text links? Can't seem to find one. Mysterila 17:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) * I'm not sure I know what you are talking about, can you point out some? Maybe the editors wrote them just want to make them outstanding, like bold and italic normal text. The fact they are links just allow people to click on them to go to somewhere with more detail. * Also, when you post a reply to a discussion, please group all of your reply's paragraph together and put them to the end of the discussion. It will help people to follow the discussion easier. I understand you want to reply to each point of previous post, but doing so will make people who are following the discussion have to view previous posts to see if there are any new reply for them, instead just looking for new post at the end. --Hanzou-sama 21:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) * Ah, okay. Sorry about that. First time on a wiki. :X Example of what I'm saying is here: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Blacksmith#Recipes There doesn't seem to be an obvious consistency in the styles. Mysterila 22:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Epic Equipment I'm pretty sure I had the first 3 obsidian armors unlocked before I reached level 80. I believe I had them back at level 30-40. Mysterila 02:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ring of Ember/Bahamut The Ring of Ember is now called Ring of Bahamut. I'm not certain about renaming Templates, so please, someone, change this. Thanks. Zonnebloempje 14:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Equipping Heroes Sorry,I just started playing this game(and enjoying it greatly :D) but i cant find any of the weapons that are used to equip your heroes :/ does anybody know where you get them? :Please re-ask this question at Forum:Castle Age, but the short answer is that you can either buy them from the Oracle with Favor Points, buy them from Town with gold, make them with Alchemy, or get them as monster drops. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:44 PM PST 20 Jul 2010 Commanders Battle Plate Could someone please change the "Commander's Plate" to "Commanders Battle Plate" in the "Battle Rank Equipment" section? Every time I try to make edits I end up damaging the headers, even when simply trying to make minor spelling changes. There seems to be something wrong with both the source view and the icon view. Both of them end up automatically damaging the headers to sections in my submissions, so I end up just having to undo them. The item in game is called "Commanders Battle Plate", I have one in my keep and can buy them on the Blacksmith page, so I'm 100% sure. I've yet to encounter either a "Commander's Plate" or a "Commanders Plate" in anyone's keep, so I think the lone in-game reference to that name is in the informational listing under the Battle Rank section. The actual item you can purchase is not named that way, but rather "Commanders Battle Plate". Equipment Quest Requirements pages Newbie to wiki here. Not sure what the right way to go is in regards to minimum equipment needed to perform all quests. It could be added as a column to these tables or it could be done like the Unit pages. Those have a page for each unit that has the number required and links to all the quests that use that particular unit. The Footman or Dragon (Unit) are examples. KngDogbrt 17:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC)